


Not Even The Sea.

by leithvoid



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: A poetic retelling of that one scene where Alex tells Peter George is dead.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Not Even The Sea.

There were men being pulled into the small boat, Mr Dawson was telling them to head below deck. In the mists of adrenaline, he probably forgot that young George was down there. As the soldiers started to make their way down, blond-haired Peter rushed to the door, “careful, careful down there!” He said, panic in his voice.

As the soaked men moved out of his way, a brunette soldier came into view. The drowned man looked up to him from beneath the deck, his face didn’t show much concern for the boy in front of him “he’s dead mate.”. The words hit Peter like spears. He didn’t feel it at first, but as seconds passed

“So, be bloody careful with him.” Peter shot back at the unidentified soldier. He couldn’t keep looking. He turned away from his friend’s body, lying still and cold under him. As he went to stand up, the first soldier they’d picked up was in close proximity to him.

“The lad, will he be okay?” The blond’s chest aches. Blistering with mixed emotions; anger, dejection. He felt it towards the Shivering Soldier, towards his father and himself. Maybe if they had waited for the Navy then George would have stayed home. If this soldier didn’t push him, George would be okay.

Peter just nods to the man, it had sunken in that the soldier wasn’t able to retain much. Peter didn’t feel bad, he just hurt. He moved back to the pilot and helped pull more men aboard. Peter wanted to lay down, to have time to properly process the death of his friend. But not even the sea would grant him that privilege. 


End file.
